This application relates generally to rail mounting systems and detaching methods. More particularly, this application relates to rail mounting systems for mounting modules on mounting rails and rail detaching methods for detaching the modules from the mounting rails.
Mounting rails, such as DIN rails have been widely used to mount modules, such as circuit breakers onto a surface of a structure. DIN is a German acronym, which stands for, when translated to English, the German Institute for Standardization. A DIN rail is an elongated rail that is bolted or otherwise mounted to the surface of the structure. The modules are then mounted onto the DIN rail so as to be mounted onto the structure via the DIN rail.
Generally, the modules, such as electrical breakers are designed to employ clamping devices, such as spring-loaded latches to clamp the DIN rail, so as to be detachably mounted on the DIN rail. During detaching the modules from the DIN rail, a user pulls the latches to disengage the latches from the DIN rail to detach the modules from the DIN rail.
In current applications, more than one module is mounted together side by side on the DIN rail for space compactness, and a comb bus is deployed to act as input terminals to electrically connect to the modules. However, the comb bus is usually disposed on the same side of the modules as the clamping devices, which may cause inconvenience for the user to pull the clamping devices to disengage the clamping devices from the DIN rail.
There have been attempts to detach the modules from the DIN rail. For example, the comb bus is removed from all of the modules, and then the user pulls the clamping devices to detach the target module(s) from the DIN rail. After detachment, the comb bus has to be reassembled to connect to all of the modules. This is time-consuming and inefficient with regard to the operation of the modules.
In addition, during detachment, the user often pulls the clamping devices to disengage the clamping devices from the DIN rail with one hand, while holding and pulling the modules from the DIN rail with the other hand. This may result in the complexity of detaching the modules from the DIN rail.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved rail mounting system and detaching method to mount modules on mounting rail and to detach the modules from the mounting rail efficiently and conveniently.